koninkrijkenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sint-Jozef
Die ochtend was Spastje vroeg opgestaan. Zo vaak deed hij dat niet. Hij was eerder een avond- en nachtmens dan een vroege vogel. Alleen had hij vandaag geen last van een ochtendhumeur. Ooc: Ben je als lezer benieuwd waarover dit gaat, lees dan vooral verder... Hij waste zich met een emmer water uit het meer van Haarlem. Hij moest nog altijd lachen om zijn emmer (zie de kerk van Haarlem - Doopfeest Spastje 29-10-1456). Daarna nam hij een stevig ontbijt. Naast een paar hompen brood at hij vandaag een goed stuk vlees. Toen hij het bloeddoorlopen vlees doorsneed, stond hij even stil bij de kleur. '' Ooc: In de Middeleeuwen was rood de kleur van de zonde en van vernietigend geweld. De duivel was daarom ook rood en roodharige vrouwen werden om het minste van hekserij verdacht en op de brandstapel geworpen. Priesters droegen rode gewaden als bescherming tegen duivelse krachten. Je kunt de duivel immers beter met zijn eigen wapens verslaan... ''Spastje was geen onwetende boer meer, want hij wist dat rood de kleur is van leven, van warmte en daarom ook de kleur van de liefde en de hartstocht. Zijn gedachten gingen uit naar Weetnix de Guillotine... Toen hij in een sappig stuk vlees beet, druppelde bloed in zijn mondhoek. Hij likte zijn mondhoeken af. Genoegzaam slurpte hij van een tas thee. Koffie was hem te duur. Nochtans mocht het gezegd zijn, hij had goed geboerd. Na zijn ontbijt nam hij plaats in zijn schommelstoel op zijn eigendom. Hij ontstak zijn pijp en trok regelmatig en kalm. Toen hij de rook in grote wolken uitblies, liet hij licht wiegend zijn gedachten de vrije loop. Het was nog winter, maar het was net alsof het vroege zonnetje hem eveneens zei dat het goed wonen was in Haarlem! Spastje hield op met schommelen en stond op. Hij verliet zijn eigendom en erf en inspecteerde zijn velden. Hij zag dat het goed was. Al enkele maanden was hij echter rusteloos bij het aanschouwen van zijn beide velden. Hij liep zijn gierstveld door en plukte hier en daar een stengel. De graantjes werden ook gebruikt voor varkensvoeder, maar Spastje vond ze zelf best lekker. Hij schoot spontaan in een lach bij de gedachte aan varkens en zichzelf... '' Plots stootte hij zijn voet aan een hard voorwerp. '' Bijna slaakte hij een vloek, maar hij kon nog net op zijn lippen bijten. Spastje was een gelovig mens en vandaar ook gedoopt, dus hij moest op zijn tellen letten. Zijn grote teen deed wat pijn, maar het gevoel dat hem toen overkwam, oversteeg aardse pijn. '''Als dit geen teken van Jah is! ...' Hoewel hij van het leven als boer hield, werd alles voor hem duidelijk nu. De tijd was aangebroken om voor het burgerschap te kiezen en een beroep uit te oefenen! Toen hij terug op zijn erf kwam, liep hij vastberaden door naar zijn werkplaats. Al maanden was hij daar aan het beitelen, bewerken, hameren, timmeren, schaven, schuren, zagen, enz. Al verschillende keren was zijn buurman, de heer Sondebock over de haag komen kijken. Zeker wanneer Spastje een hels lawaai produceerde. Spastje keek daar al niet meer raar van op. Hij was gewoon aan de nieuwsgierigheid van zijn buurman. Zolang hij er maar geen buurvrouwen zag rondlopen... '' Spastje trok zijn boerenplunje uit en begaf zich in zijn beste kleren naar de provincie om de secretaris van de gouverneur te ontmoeten. Af en toe keek hij achterom om te zien of hij niet gevolgd werd. Gelukkig was Haarlem een veilige stad. Spastje was het immers niet gewoon om zoveel florijnen op zak te hebben. Op deze eerste zonnige dag had Spastje werk gemaakt van een beroep. Zeker als ik daar de stad mee van dienst kan zijn! Vandaag wilde hij het resultaat van maanden werk aan Haarlem voorstellen. Als ex-waard van de Nationale KredietBank (NKB) hing Spastje vroeger vaak aan de toog in de dorpsherberg... Hij liep naar achteren, waar zijn tuin was en waar nu “SINT-JOZEF” oprees, de nieuwe herberg van Haarlem!frame|Herberg Sint-Jozef Voortaan zult u mij hier ook vaker zien, nuchter uiteraard… :) 19 maart was dan wel de feestdag van Sint-Jozef, de patroon van de timmerlui. Maar de bouwwerken waren klaar en de tijd was rijp voor dezelfde goeie gezelligheid waar Haarlem vroeger prat op kon gaan… Goedgemutst wilde Spastje als burger van Haarlem die bewuste dag, 11 januari 1458 de herberg plechtig openen. Die dag was hij jarig en dat wilde hij toch op de een of andere manier vieren. Zijn lijfspreuk “3 kroezen bier is goed voor het gemoed!” in gedachten, rolde hij ettelijke vaten bier tevoorschijn.frame|Mede '' In de volksmond zou “Sint-Jozef” ongetwijfeld klinken als “Bij Jef” ofzo. Hij wil er immers een gezellige ontmoetingsplaats van maken, waar menig geestrijk vocht zou vloeien. Deze herberg is dus geen school, het belerende houden we achterwege, maar we maken het met zijn allen leuk en gezellig! '''Have fun!' Hij nam een stuk perkament en een ganzenveer in de hand en schreef de reglementen van herberg Sint-Jozef neer: Spastje zuchtte na het neerschrijven van deze richtlijnen. Het enige wat hem nog ontbrak, was een geschikte waard(in). Wie was hier nogal populair bij de Haarlemmers? … Weetnix de Guillotine! Een waard(in) heeft een speciale plaats in je herberg. Hij/zij zit altijd rechtsboven. Deze kan mensen uit de herberg zetten door een bepaald commando in te vullen: Voor een biertje betaal je zelf 80 stuivers. Dat wordt automatisch van je inkomsten afgehaald. Elke stuiver boven de 80 is dus winst voor jou, na aftrek van belastingen. Kijk eens naar de andere herbergen aan welke prijs zij hun bier zetten. Wijnkruiken zijn nog niet gecodeerd. Daar kan je dus niks mee doen, gewoon laten staan hoe het staat. Iets 'doneren' aan een herberg kan alleen door een lege maaltijd aan te bieden. Dus bij ingrediënten laat je alles leeg staan. De prijs ven de maaltijd is dan de donatie.Let wel op dat je het duidelijk aangeeft. Het zou jammer zijn dat niemand naar je herberg wilt komen omdat je als geldaftroggelaar wordt bekeken he. Tot slot, hier zijn nog een paar handige codes voor iedereen in de herberg! /me tekst: deze is bij iedereen wel bekend /fluister (naam): om te fluisteren /drink (naam): om iemand/jezelf een biertje te geven /bourse: om te kijken hoe dronken je bent (het tekstje onder in de hoek) /changerplace (stoelnummer): om van plaats te veranderen (1 is voor de adel, 8 voor de waardin) /meal 1: om de eerste maaltijd te bestellen /meal 2: om de tweede maaltijd te bestellen /alcool: om alcohol te accepteren (geen kruis) /pasalcool: je accepteert geen alcohol (rood kruis) /clear: om de chat te wissen (geldt alleen voor jezelf) /quit: om de herberg te verlaten zonder met de deur te gooien Voor de waard(in): /kick (naam): tijdelijk /ban (naam): langere tijd /unban (naam): om het bannen op te heffen Categorie:Haarlem Categorie:Herbergen Categorie:Graafschap Holland Categorie:Winkels